<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Harem by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857579">Welcome to the Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harems, Humor, M/M, Promptis focused, Submissive Prompto Argentum, Virgin Prompto Argentum, kinky sex rituals, longsuffering Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in,” Noctis announces.</p><p>“Oh? I wasn’t aware we could just bypass every formality and choose members of your harem entirely on a whim,” Ignis complains with <i>the utmost restraint.</i></p><p>“You can when you’re the prince,” Gladio interjects, then quickly backtracks at Ignis’s withering gaze. “I mean, c’mon, Iggy. Don’t you want his highness to have someone else to fuck for a change? I’m still sore from last night, and this kid looks like he can take a pounding. No offense,” he adds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this earlier, but it set the draft to an earlier date so it didn’t appear in today’s fics, and I’m reposting because I’m too proud of this nonsense to let that slide haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What interested you in this position?” Ignis asks, as though this is a job interview and not a lifetime commitment to be part of Noctis’s harem.</p><p>Noctis doesn’t even bother to look up from his game of King’s Knight. He’s only here as a formality, and there’s no way he’s interested in whoever-the-fuck from whatever noble family decided they want to elevate their status by throwing some unwilling granddaughter his way like fresh meat.</p><p>He only likes having sex with Ignis and Gladio anyway, and he guesses that’s kind of the problem. Having sex with him isn’t exactly part of their job description since Gladio and Ignis are <em>not </em>in his harem, not officially anyway, and although they are generally happy to indulge his every fetish, they’ve become distracted by their own romance with each other.</p><p>Noctis can’t help but be a little jealous—not because they’re paying less attention to him (although that does kinda suck), but because Noctis wants what they have. He loves Ignis and Gladio, but not in the same way the two of them love each other.</p><p>Whoever-the-fuck starts speaking, and Noctis can’t help but glance up from his game because this person—this guy—doesn’t speak like nobility.</p><p>He’s definitely not the sort of person that usually ends up in Noctis’s drawing room, and that’s what interests him enough to look up and see adorably messy blonde hair and blue eyes staring at the table as this cute stranger lets out a stream-of-consciousness torrent of words.</p><p>“Well, uh, guess I’ve kinda had a crush on the prince—his highness?—sorry!—for a while—not to be weird! Just I read this interview from a magazine when I was like 13 and found out he likes stuff like Pokémon and passed level 100 on King’s Knight, and like I love that stuff too, so I always thought he seemed cool, but like <em>never </em>thought I’d get a chance like this since I’m just a commoner, ya know? I promise I’ll do my best, even though I’m a virgin! I have watched porn. Like seriously a ton of porn, so I have some serious ideas for, uh, <em>stuff </em>we could try—not to say I wouldn’t just go along with whatever. I’m pretty flexible—not <em>physically, </em>but I could be if you want that. I just mean I’ll try literally anything.”</p><p>Gladio has been actively holding back a snicker during the entire speech—hell, even Ignis is grinning—and finally he lets out a full-on snort, causing the poor stranger to, if possible, turn an even deeper shade of red.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologizes quickly, shaking his head. “Knew I’d mess this up. That’s why I never applied before, but I heard the prince,” he hazards a quick glance at Noctis, “likes blonds, so I thought what the hell<em>—heck—</em>and I hate my job at the grocery store anyway. I spilled expired milk <em>all </em>over myself yesterday, and like, my clothes <em>still </em>smell, dude— <em>sir,</em>” he says, visibly flinching as he glances at Ignis.</p><p>“And what—“ Ignis begins.</p><p>Noctis knows what he’s going to ask by heart because he’s sat through like a million of these interviews. He’s going to ask this guy if he’s got any references, but Noctis has more important matters on his mind.</p><p>“What’s your name again?”</p><p>“Prompto Argentum, uh, your majesty?”</p><p>“Favorite Pokémon?”</p><p>The guy just stares at him for a solid five seconds before he squeaks out his answer.</p><p>“Eevee.”</p><p>“<em>Cute. </em>Good choice. Favorite video game?”</p><p>“Tekken.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Tag Tournament. I know it’s not the <em>best, </em>but it’s the first version I ever played, and I gotta be honest, I like the bowling, so—“</p><p>“What kind of porn do you like?”</p><p>“Uh...every kind?”</p><p>“You’re in,” Noctis announces.</p><p>“Oh? I wasn’t aware we could just bypass <em>every formality </em>and just choose people on a whim,” Ignis complains with <em>the utmost restraint.</em> </p><p>“You can when you’re the prince,” Gladio interjects, then quickly backtracks at Ignis’s withering gaze. “I mean, c’mon, Iggy. Don’t you want his highness to have someone <em>else </em>to fuck for a change? My ass is still sore from last night, and this kid looks like he can take a pounding. No offense,” he adds. </p><p>“None taken,” Prompto replies, his eyes darting to Gladio, then Noctis, before they land back on the floor.</p><p>“Hell, might be the first person in his harem he actually fucks,” Gladio adds with a laugh. </p><p>It’s true. So far the only people Noctis has accepted into his harem are gentle, older ladies who remind him of his mom—poverty-stricken widows who have nowhere else to turn. If the royal family isn’t going to take care of them in a more formal sense, Noctis is happy to right the wrong and invite them to live the pampered life of a concubine with zero of the responsibilities. </p><p>The way he sees it, the Crown has way too much money as it is, and if the papers accuse him of having an appetite for older women, so be it. If it means less creepy dads offering up their daughters as barter, the world’s a better place for it.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll get the paperwork then,” Ignis says, though Noctis can tell he’s not entirely pleased with the situation.</p><p>“So like...what’s this gonna be like?” Prompto asks in a near whisper, which is cute because it’s only Noctis and his shield in the room, and both of them are already well-aware of the situation.</p><p>“Don’t actually know,” Noctis shrugs. “We’ll have to ask Specs—my advisor, the dude who just interviewed you,” he adds to Prompto’s perplexed look. “Never actually banged anyone in my harem, so...I bet there’s some rules and stuff, but like, between you and me, you don’t have to follow them, and technically it’s a lifetime contract, but, it’s like I tell everyone, you can leave if you want.”</p><p>He looks at the eager expression on this gorgeous man’s face and feels compelled to add, “Of course, as long as you <em>stay, </em>I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. Not just sexually, of course. Other ways too.”</p><p>Noctis grins at the idea of having sex with someone who he’s already this attracted to even though they just met. He’s eager to get the paperwork over with and get to the fun part, but he knows Ignis has a boner for paperwork, so he holds out for a little longer.</p><p>“By the way, I’m Noctis, and please call me that. Nothing formal like highness or prince or whatever—unless you’re into that, in which case I’d make an exception,” he smirks.</p><p>“Oh, heh, nahhh,” Prompto says, blushing anew.</p><p>Okay, so sounds like Prompto <em>is </em>into that. Noctis feels like he should be taking notes. He admires Prompto instead as Ignis walks in holding a stack of papers and moves his chair closer to Prompto’s.</p><p>“Since we neglected about 95% of the formal interview, I need to ask if you have any piercings or tattoos?”</p><p>“Um, well, my nipples are pierced, and I’ve got a Poke Ball on my ankle, but that’s, um, that’s it. Oh, and there’s one on my wrist, but I was hoping if it’s okay with, um, <em>Noctis, </em>I prefer to cover it, even when we’re like <em>banging,” </em>he whispers. “Is that okay?” he asks tentatively, glancing at Noctis.</p><p>“A-okay with me, Prom,” he says. “Oh, do you mind if I call you Prom?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he grins, “No one’s given me a nickname before.”</p><p>Noctis smiles back. He’s gonna make Prompto’s life bomb. He’s gonna give him all the free shit he can think of and adore him and make sure he never wants to leave.</p><p>They finish up the paperwork, and Ignis turns to Noctis.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’d like to forego the, erm, <em>traditional, </em>first night ceremony?”</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Noctis says automatically before remembering with a spark of naughty interest what said ceremony entails. It’s been a long time since he’s considered it because it would’ve been awkward as hell with all the old ladies in his harem, but with Prompto…</p><p>He scoots his chair closer to Prompto, who’s so nervous he almost jumps when Noctis leans in to whisper in his ear. He describes the ceremony in lewd detail before asking if he’d be interested to take part.</p><p>Prompto sputters out a stream of non-coherent gibberish before he finally settles on an enthusiastic <em>yes, </em>and Noctis feels his heart beat faster.</p><p>Prompto looks like he’s going to faint and has a super obvious boner, which Noctis forces himself not to focus on as he offers him some water.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ignis leads Prompto out of the room, muttering something about “preparing him,” and Noctis leans back in his chair and smiles at the blessed gods for such an immaculate and divine intervention.</p><p>“Damn, he’s super cute,” Gladio says.</p><p>“Right?! And he likes video games and yeah, wow. I’m like…seriously in love.”</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about what Ignis is doing with him right now.”</p><p>“You jealous?”</p><p>“Just wish I could be there to see it.”</p><p>“You know about the ceremony then?”</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors,” he grins.</p><p>“You’re gonna fuckin’ <em>die, </em>dude. It’s so hot.”</p><p>“That means I’m invited?”</p><p>“Course, you thought I wouldn’t invite you? Well, I guess I should ask Prompto, but he seems kinda like the exhibitionist type, don’t ya think?”</p><p>“He seemed fuckin’ nervous, that’s what he seemed.”</p><p>“But shy people are often exhibitionists, right?”</p><p>“Think you’re just talkin’ about yourself now.”</p><p>Noctis smiles. “If Prompto was into it, would you be like <em>down to get down </em>if ya know what I mean?”</p><p>“You know I’d fucking <em>love </em>to.”</p><p>“Good,” Noctis says, leaning up for a kiss that turns into full-on making out when Gladio lifts him up by his ass. Noctis wraps his legs around his enormous shield in what’s normally one of their favorite sex positions. He guesses Gladio isn’t kidding about Prompto riling him up because he’s got a really impressive boner already.</p><p>He kinda wants to ask if Gladio will fuck him right now, but he figures he should save his sexual energy for Prompto tonight. It’s only fair—lifetime of service and it being their first time and all. </p><p>He settles for taking off Gladio’s shirt and feeling him up a bit before allowing Gladio to put him back on his feet, dizzy, but content.</p><p>“Love you, boo,” Noctis says, giving Gladio’s rock-hard abs a loving pet before Gladio departs for his hourly check of the grounds. Noctis smiles when he hears a “you too, Princess” as Gladio disappears down the hall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s nervous, giddy even, as he waits in his room for Prompto to be delivered to him. He knows it’s Ignis himself who’s been cleaning and dressing him, briefing him for his first night with Noctis. </p><p>He paces, looks at himself in the mirror, checks there’s nothing in his teeth—shit he’s never this self-conscious around Ignis and Gladio. They’ve already seen him at his worst, but he definitely wants to impress Prompto because Prompto’s already impressed him. He doesn’t want Prompto to regret becoming his first real concubine because if things go well tonight, Noctis will be asking a lot of him.</p><p>He looks at Gladio, who he honestly forgot was there, and Gladio offers a reassuring smile. </p><p>They turn at the knock on the door, and Ignis enters with Prompto following closely behind <em>on a leash.</em></p><p>He’s wearing the gold collar under a white robe with matching boy shorts that nicely frame his dick, along with the little wristband he asked to always wear.</p><p>Ignis hands the leash to Noctis, and Noctis can barely handle it, because when Ignis does sexy stuff so unbothered, it goes straight to his dick. He glances at Gladio and can see that he’s not the only one losing his mind over what’s happening.</p><p>Prompto is the only one without a boner, but Noctis will fix that as soon as he’s permitted to touch him. But honestly, even the torture of waiting is a pleasure when the end result will obviously be good.</p><p>Prompto has his eyes downcast, expression earnest.</p><p>“Kneel before your prince,” Ignis commands.</p><p>Prompto does, using the little white pillow, embroidered in gold, that Ignis brought to his room earlier and told Noctis four times not to touch.</p><p>Noctis usually hates official royal anything, but this is decidedly, enthusiastically fine by him. For once, Noctis feels a camaraderie with the Lucian bloodline of old. <em>Bless those ancient rulers for being kinky AF. </em></p><p>“Do you solemnly swear, of your own free will, to service your prince and none other?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“I do,” Prompto responds gravely. </p><p>“Do you promise to perform any acts, sexual or otherwise, that the prince deems necessary for your station?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Do you promise, until your death or until your prince shall release you, that you will obey and respect the crown in a manner befitting of your station?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Prompto Argentum, you are officially bound to Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum as a member of his harem and shall forever be entitled to his care and protection.”</p><p>Ignis turns to Noctis. “Your highness will now perform the rite of marking his royal concubine.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, <em>right,” </em>Noctis mumbles, because he can’t seem to keep his shit together after that spiel and because he sees Prompto totally has a boner now. This entire scenario is like some crazy good wet dream he never wants to wake up from. </p><p>“You can take off the leash now,” Ignis offers, “It’s merely ceremonial.”</p><p>“Oh, um!” Prompto interjects, “I’d, um...rather you didn’t? Your highness, if that’s like…cool with you?”</p><p>Noctis lifts Prompto’s chin until their eyes meet. “You can wear whatever you want, Prom as long as I get to bone you like <em>right now.”</em></p><p>His eyes sparkle with agreement, and his smile is so sweet, it goes straight to his heart, which at this point is every bit as invested in Prompto Argentum as his dick is about to be.</p><p>“So, like, um, can we do <em>other </em>stuff before we just, like... <em>fuck?” </em>Noctis asks.</p><p>Ignis literally facepalms. “Sometimes I can’t believe I raised you.”</p><p>Gladio lets out a boisterous laugh, and Prompto turns to look at him where he stands near the doorway before his eyes return to Noctis. He’s blushing and looking more than a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>“Would you rather they left?” Noctis asks gently. </p><p>“Whatever you want,” Prompto insists.</p><p>“Do you like it when people watch you?” he asks, making a loop around Prompto, still holding his leash in hand and enjoying the way the collar pivots around Prompto’s delicate throat. </p><p>Mostly he just wants to see his butt, but it also adds <em>drama, </em>which he has learned from experience, is always great when it comes to sex.</p><p>“Not, um, usually,” he gulps, “but right now I honestly don’t mind it.”</p><p>“Good,” Noctis replies, “because I think my retainers might be interested in you as well someday...but tonight, I think I’ll keep you all to myself, if that’s okay?”</p><p>Prompto nods. </p><p>Noctis isn’t really sure if the script even matters anymore. He knows he’s supposed to come inside Prompto, that’s the “marking” part. Ignis made that abundantly clear, but he didn’t lay out the rest of the details so Noctis figures it’s free reign until Ignis objects.</p><p>He stands in front of Prompto. “You can start by undressing me,” he offers, and Prompto quickly gets on his feet to obey. </p><p>His hands are shaky as he places them on Noctis’s chest. Noctis is wearing a full suit, and Prompto’s hands work their way under the jacket, gently pulling it off. Ignis appears from nowhere to take it, probably concerned about wrinkling, but it’s a sexy reminder that Ignis is still present, no doubt enjoying the show (even if he probably won’t admit it).</p><p>Prompto’s hands pause at his tie. He leans in to whisper, “Um, dude, sorry, but I don’t know how to take this off.”</p><p>The tickle of his warm breath in Noctis’s ear is such a pleasant sensation that he can’t resist the urge to place his hands on Prompto’s neck and pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Prompto’s lips are eager if unpracticed. It’s clear this is his first kiss, so Noctis takes it easy on him, delighting in his inexperience, the unguarded way he kisses just like it seems he does everything, desperate to please even if he doesn’t know how. </p><p>Noctis gently places a finger under the collar. “You like wearing this?” he asks.</p><p>Prompto nods.</p><p>“You want everyone to know you’re <em>mine?” </em>he whispers in Prompto’s ear, producing a delightful little shiver that perks Prompto’s precious pink nipples right up.</p><p>Noctis hadn’t even eyed the piercings yet, but he can see the outline of them through the sheer, white cloth, and they’re even sexier than he’d pictured. He can’t help but push aside the robe to take one in his mouth and flick his tongue across it.</p><p>Prompto lets out the cutest little moan, and Noctis claims his lips again, a bit more aggressively this time. Prompto is the most delicious thing he’s ever seen, and he’s turned on to the breaking point.</p><p>“You’re absolutely perfect,” he says, kissing Prompto’s neck. “You’re sweet, and gorgeous, and absolutely irresistible.” He says it because he wants Prompto feel confident despite his inexperience, and also because it’s true.</p><p>The grin and blush that grace Prompto’s freckled cheeks are the best reward Noctis could’ve imagined.</p><p>“Since you’re a virgin,” Noctis continues, “I assume you’ve never given anyone a blow job before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Mmm, then I’ll show you how it’s done,” Noctis grins, pulling the pillow towards himself and kneeling on it.</p><p>“You’re not technically supposed to—“ Ignis interrupts, but Gladio sighs with a “does it <em>really </em>matter, Iggy? Who’s gonna know besides us?”</p><p>“Oh fine. Just...no one mention this, alright?”</p><p>“Sure thing. I’ll make sure not to bring it up to dad at dinner,” Noctis says before he teases a thumb into the waistband of Prompto’s underwear, enjoying the way his breath hitches before he slips them down far enough to allow Prompto’s dick to spring free.</p><p>He teases him just a little more, to test how much he can take. If Prompto’s watched as much porn as he says he has, he probably has a good amount of stamina just from jacking off, but Noctis knows well from his first time with Ignis that jacking off isn’t quite like the real thing.</p><p>He takes Prompto in his mouth slowly, like a delicacy, just sucking the tip to gauge Prompto’s reaction. </p><p>Prompto lets out a little whimper, and Noctis takes him in a little further, using his tongue to lick down the length, prompting a full-on moan. He doesn’t go too much harder because he’s afraid of Prompto coming too soon. Noctis still has plans.</p><p>He stands up. “You’re sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>Prompto just stares at him, so Noctis adds, “Everything okay, Prom?”</p><p>“Whoo, sorry,” Prompto says, “just got a little distracted. Your eyes are so pretty.”</p><p>“Duuude,” Noctis sighs, “<em>your eyes </em>are so pretty.”</p><p>Prompto smiles before he says, “To answer your question, <em>yes, </em>like a thousand times yes. Whatever you wanna do I’m like so down, like sooo down, dude. I might be a virgin, but I’m slutty as hell, so seriously, <em>whatever—“ </em></p><p>Instead of giving into the temptation to immediately declare his undying love, Noctis takes Prompto’s hand and guides him to his bed. </p><p>He removes his robe before laying him down. Prompto props himself up on his elbows while he watches Noctis get undressed, letting out an occasional groan of interest that pleasantly strokes Noctis’s ego.</p><p>He knows he’s gotta get to prepping Prompto straightaway because he can’t hold out much longer. He jumps onto the bed, getting between his legs and asking him to get on his hands and knees so they can get started.</p><p>He pulls down his underwear all the way, and that’s when he sees it, the crystal plug cushioned between Prompto’s cheeks.</p><p>“When did you–“ he’s about to ask, and then he realizes. “Iggy!” Noctis turns to find his advisor standing conspicuously close to Gladiolus and looking more than a bit disheveled. “You did this?!”</p><p>“Did what?” Gladio asks.</p><p>“Get over here,” Noctis says. “You’ve just gotta see.”</p><p>Gladio does as instructed with Ignis following close behind. </p><p>“Now really,” Ignis explains, “it wasn’t <em>that </em>big a deal. It’s all just part of the preparation required for the ceremony. It wasn’t intended to be sexual.”</p><p>“Shoulda told my dick that,” Prompto mumbles, “‘cause in my opinion, it was <em>very </em>sexual.”</p><p>“You like fingered him open?” Noctis asks, a grin spreading across his face at Ignis’s flustered look.</p><p>“I did, but—“</p><p>“Are you afraid I’m upset about it?” Noctis asks. “I’m not. I’m just super turned on.”</p><p>Noctis’s eyes dart to Gladio who’s looking at Prompto like a meal as he strokes one hand on his own crotch. That’s not surprising. What’s surprising is the look Prompto’s giving him back. </p><p>Prompto yelps guiltily when he notices Noctis is watching. Noctis squeezes one of Prompto’s perfectly round cheeks and decides to be direct. </p><p>“You wanna fool around with my shield tonight too?”</p><p>“Heh,” Prompto says, “nahhh.”</p><p>“You could blow him while I fuck you.”</p><p>Prompto willingly falls face first into the bedsheets. “You’re killin’ me, dude.”</p><p>“So is that like a <em>yes </em>or a <em>no?” </em>Noctis asks.</p><p>“Def a yes,” Prompto says.</p><p>“Great,” Noctis says, smiling at Gladio who, horny bastard that he is, immediately starts stripping off his clothes. </p><p>“Gladio, we’re really not supposed to be involved, especially on the first time,” Ignis frets. </p><p>Gladio rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who fingered him and shoved a plug up his ass.”</p><p>Ignis looks like he’s about to protest, then grumbles out a reluctant, “Alright then.”</p><p>“You’re invited too, Iggy,” Noctis says, as he turns his attention back to Prompto’s gorgeous ass, displayed for him in all its glory. </p><p>“I’m gonna take the plug out now,” he explains. “Just relax.”</p><p>He gives it a gentle tug and enjoys the way Prompto squirms. He pulls a little harder and eases it out, before pushing the widest part back in, leisurely fucking Prompto with it.</p><p>Gladio is on Prompto’s other side now, and Prompto lifts himself onto his hands in greeting. </p><p>“I hate to silence those delicious moans of yours,” Gladio says, “but I was wondering if I could occupy your mouth for a while?” </p><p>His playful smirk and deep voice, combined with all the filthy words he’s saying appears to have the same impact on Prompto as it does on Noctis.</p><p>They both react in unison, Prompto leaning down to take Gladio’s cock in his mouth while Noctis pulls the plug all the way out.</p><p>Ignis is at his side with lube in an instant. Noctis thinks he’s just going to hand him the bottle, but instead he squirts some in his own palm and wraps his practiced fingers around Noctis’s dick.</p><p>“Damn, Iggy,” Noctis gasps.</p><p>“Well, you <em>did </em>give me an invitation, darling.”</p><p>Noctis smiles at that and digs his lips into Ignis’s neck as Ignis strokes him. Meanwhile, the noises Prompto’s making while sucking Gladio off are an auditory feast, and Gladio just decides to bring it up a notch with some particularly intriguing dirty talk.</p><p>“You wanna be our little sex toy, Prompto? You like it when all of us use you at once? Fuck, I can’t believe you’re a virgin. You suck cock like you were born for it.”</p><p>When Prompto moans, Gladio chuckles and looks at Noctis, whose eyes are half-lidded as he succumbs to Ignis’s hands. “He’s good, Noct,” Gladio says, eliciting another moan from Prompto.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you part of my harem too,” Gladio continues. “Ignis too, so we can take you whenever we want. Would you wanna be sandwiched between me and Iggy while Noctis watches?”</p><p>Prompto gets off his dick then and gasps for air. “I’m sorry, dude, but like, I’m totally gonna come if you keep talking like that, and Noctis hasn’t even…”</p><p>“You’d better get started,” Ignis suggests.</p><p>“Iggy!” Gladio exclaims, “could you take your fucking clothes off at least? We all know you wanted this to happen, so just get your ass over here and enjoy it.”</p><p>Ignis shakes his head in frustration, but obliges Gladio’s request nonetheless.</p><p>Noctis turns his attention back to Prompto. He positions them both at the right angle and lines up the tip of his cock with Prompto’s entrance just as Gladio shoves his dick back into his mouth. Gladio quickly pulls out. “Hey, if you need anything or you wanna break or whatever, you can just push me away. I won’t be mad, I promise. We take care of each other. Well, more like we take care of Noct, and Noct treats us like sex slaves, but I’ll take care of <em>you</em>, alright?”</p><p>Prompto nods, and Noctis smiles at Gladio (can’t fault him for telling the truth) and watches as Ignis gets behind him and starts kissing his neck. </p><p>Noctis returns to his task for what feels like the billionth time and slowly starts easing his way inside.</p><p>Ignis prepped both him and Prompto well, and the plug was surprisingly large for a first-timer, so he can slip inside pretty easily. He still takes it slow for Prompto’s sake. As he’s starting to get into a rhythm, he notices the leash still dangling from Prompto’s collar and pulls at it gently, not enough to choke him, just to let him know he’s got control, and Prompto moans for it.</p><p>He notices that Gladio has stopped fucking his mouth and has leaned down to whisper in his ear instead, no doubt something deliciously filthy that only provokes Noctis’s libido further.</p><p>He increases his pace and closes his eyes to enjoy the way Prompto feels inside, so tight and perfect, and the way he whimpers and moans. He feels a warmth on his lips. It’s Ignis kissing him, and he melds into it, his hand wrapping behind Ignis’s neck to pull him close and hold him there until he’s coming, and it’s one of those beautiful orgasms that feels like it last forever. He’s been so keyed up, he’s able to ride it in total and utter bliss as he bites at Ignis’s bottom lip and pushes his spend deep inside Prompto’s gorgeous body.</p><p>He’s panting as he pulls out, stopping to enjoy the sight of Prompto opened up for him. </p><p>He immediately spits into his hand and wraps his fingers around Prompto’s cock, eager to thank him for being the best concubine in the entire world. Gladio takes the hint and guides his cock back into Prompto’s mouth while Ignis, who apparently already came—though Noctis has no clue when—lazily toys with Prompto’s nipples.</p><p>Prompto succumbs easily and quickly, and Gladio isn’t far behind, coming into Prompto’s mouth before he sighs and strokes Prompto’s hair.</p><p>“How you doing?” he asks.</p><p>Prompto just falls flat on his stomach and lays the side of his face on the bed. “M’good,” he croons.</p><p>“Welcome to the harem,” Ignis says, giving Prompto’s forehead a delicate kiss before he takes Gladio’s hand. “We should offer them a moment alone,” he explains. </p><p>“Well, I can’t just <em>leave. </em>I’m, um, <em>on duty</em>,” Gladio explains. </p><p>“The shower’s just a door away.” Ignis rolls his eyes as he makes towards it, dragging a reluctant Gladio, who looks like he’d rather stare at Prompto’s sated body than ever shower again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a nice long while cuddled beside a sleepy Prompto, Noctis feels energetic enough to make a request.</p><p>“Do you mind if I just check on my King’s Knight app real quick?” Noctis asks.</p><p>“As long as I can check mine,” Prompto brightens up.</p><p>They connect their profiles on the app, and Prompto starts in on all his favorite battle gear, and it’s so cute, Noctis just has to interrupt.</p><p>“Ever thought about being a prince?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Prompto shrugs, clearly not taking him seriously as his attention returns to his phone.</p><p>Noctis sees Ignis appear, fresh from the shower, looking fine as hell with a towel wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“Iggy, can I marry Prompto?”</p><p>“Well, there’s absolutely no political benefit to the marriage,” Ignis says. “And you need a woman to continue the royal bloodline.”</p><p>“So like…?”</p><p>Ignis sighs. “I’ll talk to your father tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sweet.”</p><p>“Do you have any political ambitions, Prompto?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“Umm...always thought it would be great to make pot legal?” Prompto suggests, still distracted by his phone.</p><p>Prompto’s attention is drawn by Ignis’s shocked squeak of disapproval, so Noctis reassures him, “I think that’s a <em>great </em>idea, Prom. <em>Someone </em>has never let me get high before,” he directs stern eyes at Ignis.</p><p>“I don’t know why I let these things happen,” Ignis observes, mostly to himself, as he starts putting his clothes back on. </p><p>“Prom,” Noctis whispers, digging his face into Prompto’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah,” he giggles.</p><p>“Wanna take a shower with me?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” he says, popping off the bed, and Noctis enjoys the sight of his plump ass with a leash dangling between his cheeks as he makes his way towards the bathroom. He turns back when he’s nearly there. “Coming?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis smiles as he hurries to join him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>